The present invention relates to new uses of fenpyramin or N-(4'-pyridyl)-3,3-diphenylpropyl amine hydrochloride of the formula: ##STR1##
In particular, the present invention relates to the therapeutic use of fenpyramin as a platelet-antiaggregating and antithrombotic as well as vasodilating and antianginous medicine.